creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
'Glass' Weapons
History Origins The appearance of 'Glass' Weapons streches all the way back to the very start of the Age of Survival. The early tribes settling in the north soon found scattered obsidian all over the place. Thanks to its sharpness if properly tempered, it soon became widely used among those tribes as weapons of war. Soon enough, after two centuries (Circa AoS 200) a warlike tribe called the Naharovi adopted these weapons. Unlike the other tribes, they sought to instead improve upon this unique type of weapon, making many variants of them. After years of war, many new types of 'Glass' weaponry begun to appear out the the Naharovi. These included the Glass Sword, the Glass arrowhead and the Glass Spear. With such weapons in their hands, the Naharovi begun to expand and conquer rapidly, until nearly a hundred year later, when they suddenly stopped their bid for conquest. This became a time when the now Naharaha put down the Glass weapon, and replaced it with a Glass tool in which to work the land. Current use Despite the age of these weapons, they still maintain much use throughout northern Axquiartel and even a little in the Tethioician Empire. Variants Glass Sword A fearsome weapon, the glass sword is one to be feared. There is no other weapon much like it in Axquiartel, save for the blades made by the Tethoiocian and the Moztihitchen. It consists of a much longer Obsidian peice, that is well refined to have sharp edge, as well as being perfectly balanced. Its handle also has to be well carved, in order for the user to grip it with ease. Providing the user is trained enough with this weapon, it can be a terrible force on the battlefield. Glass Dagger The Glass Dagger was, and remains the most common of the Glass weapons. This is mainly due to it being easy to make a use, requiring little effort to make a basic one. It is made up of a small stick, tied onto a piece of sharp Obsidian, or, if the Obsidian is tempered enough, it could just be a singular peice of Obsidian with a handle and blade. In close quarters, this small weapon can be very deadly, as its edge is razor sharp. If also infused with magic, it can become an even more dangerous weapon. Glass Throwing Knife Similer to the Glass Dagger, the Glass throwing knife appears much the same in appearance. However, its holds many differences to it. Unlike the dagger, the blade and the handle are much more refined, perfectly balanced so it can spin easily through the air. In the hands of a skilled thrower, it can take down multiple enemies from afar, providing the user had enough of these knives to take them out. Glass Spear Having its origins with the Naharovi, the glass spear is a simple but deadly weapon if in the right hands. Consisting just of a long carved wooden stick, and a peice of sharp Obsidian on the end, its reach can prove dangerous to enemies. Because of this, the Glass spear is perfect for warding off groups of enemies or even the beasts of the land, as its reach holds an advantage over smaller weapons. Glass Arrowhead Used to form an arrow, the Glass arrowhead has become widely used by archers of the Naharaha. It is a sharp triangular peice of Obsidian that is tied onto the end of a shaft to make an arrow. It can inflict grave wounds if it is propelled at great force Appearance Trivia *This idea is sort of based upon the weapons the Aztec's were known to have used. *It is also quite nice to have 'glass' weapons. Category:Axquiartel Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Melee Category:Ranged Category:Swords